The Chase for a Mermaid's Singing Voice
by Zahir890
Summary: Rina and Masahiro are having a nice time under the sea when they are interrupted by a villain with her gang. The villain plans to do something that no one else thought about it in the first place. Who's the villain? What is the villain planning to do and will the villain succeed? Find out all those out in this one-shot. Enjoy :).


***A lot of trumpets and drum sounds can be heard. Kazama appears, playing the drum and trumpets at once.***

 **Me: Yep. Here we go again.**

 **Kazama *saying happily*: What's up fellas! Happy New of 2017!**

 **Me: For the second time, it's Late Happy New Year. Jan 1st has already passed.**

 **Kazama: Oh Man!**

 **Lights are then turned on revealing Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi.***

 **Everyone: Late Happy New Year 2017!**

 **Luchia *excitingly*: Wow! Already 3 years had passed and you are still in good shape.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. Thanks and it's not 3 years yet because I started writing in November 2014 so it's technically not 3 years yet.**

 **Kaito *teasing*: So what's the new fanfic that will kicking off your 2017 season?**

 ***Everyone laughed a bit while I chuckled.***

 **Me: A one-shot.**

 **Hanon *curiously*: Oh Really? What's it about?**

 **Me *smiling*: You will know a bit soon but first the appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Hotoshi: Okay. Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking his other stories as well as following and favouriting him. He hopes that you really had a wonderful time reading those.**

 **Nagisa: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me *proclaiming*: And now. Time to kick-off this year with a one-shot featuring Rina and Masahiro!**

 ***Cheer sounds can be heard.***

 **Rina *smiling*: Cool. Looks like we are the stars in the first fanfic of 2017.**

 **Masahiro *smiling*: Yeah.**

 **Kazama *cheering happily*: Whoo-Hoo!**

 **Luchia *whining*: That's not fair. Why can't me and Kaito get the spot light?**

 **Me: Maybe because you and Kaito were the stars in many fanfics?**

 **Luchia and Kaito *whining*: Oh Man!**

 **Seira *curiously*: By the way Luchia, are you pregnant?**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment before there was some laughter with Hanon, Nagisa, Seira and Hotoshi happily teasing about it while Luchia and Kaito are whining and denying.***

 **Me: Oh Well. Let's start this one-shot.**

 **Rina *smiling*: Hope to enjoy the one-shot.**

 **Kazama *jumping happily*: And once again, Late Happy New Year!**

 **Masahiro: Yep.**

 ***Kazama then began to play the drums and trumpets at once. Masahiro sighed while Rina chuckled.***

The Chase for a Mermaid's Singing Voice.

A North Atlantic Mermaid with long seaweed green hair and green eyes, has a bracelet around one of her upper arms, and double pearl bracelets around one of her wrists and her tail and a boy, in his prince form, who has green spiky hair and dark green eyes and he wears glasses, are just swimming around and smiling at each other. The boy then suddenly touched the mermaid's head and said happily:

"Tag! Catch me if you can Rina."

"Wha...? Come back here Masahiro."

So Rina and Masahiro played the tag game in the sea and they laughed and laughed. Masahiro is a bit clever as he is hiding on different rocks to avoid getting spotted. Rina is looking around for him and sighed.

" _That clever Masahiro. Always being hiding around._ " Rina said to herself before a bright idea appeared on her mind, " _Ah Ha!_ "

And then Rina then hid in a rock. Silence occurred for a moment. Masahiro, becoming worried, came out from his hiding place.

" _I hope I didn't lose her._ " Masahiro said to himself in a worried tone.

Masahiro is looking around for her when suddenly, someone touched him on the shoulder and said happily:

"Tag! Got ya Masahiro."

Masahiro freaked out a bit before turning around to see none other than Rina! She's laughing a bit.

"You...how?" Masahiro asked in surprise and confusion.

"Simple. You hid somewhere and I hid somewhere as well. You would end up being worried and that's where I took my chance." Rina said and teased a bit.

"Rina."

"I know I know what you are going to say but it's just a Tag Game."

"Have Luchia-chan and Hanon-chan ever played tag with Kaito and Nagisa or by themselves?"

"Nope. Not really."

"Looks like we are the only ones playing that tag game in the land...and under the sea."

"I bet they would be whining about that if we tell that."

"You can say that again."

Masahiro and Rina both laughed a bit and they started to hug each other. Rina then sighed as she starts to think for a while.

"Anything wrong Rina?" Masahiro asked.

"I was thinking about what happened two days ago." Rina said sadly.

"Oh. You mean the history of Law No.27? The law of getting turned to bubbles?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure your Mom told you about it right?"

Masahiro nodded.

"When we all read that golden scripture, my mind was filled with anger as to why those greedy bastards had to do all this." Rina said.

"Yeah. I know how you feel." Masahiro said sadly, "They literally had to ruin everyone's life."

"True and it was only after a Sea Goddess, who had a change in heart, and Nagisa's ancestor, Kandou Shirai, that the mermaids were allowed to go the land again."

"The bubble law is still there though."

Rina nodded sadly as silence occurred for a while. Masahiro broke the silence by asking:

"Hey Rina. Got anywhere to go?"

"Nope. The sea is endless." Rina said before asking, "You Masahiro?"

"Same here. I guess we can go for a random swim."

"I guess so."

Rina then chuckled a bit as Masahiro offered his hand and Rina gladly accept the offer as she hold Masahiro's hand. They are about to go on a nice swim again when suddenly...

"HeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHe!"

The green haired couple got really startled. When they turned around to the direction of the witch-like laughing voice, they gasped in shock.

They saw a sea witch laughing with four sharks: A shark whose nose is like a sword, a shark demon, a shark whose nose is like a hammer and a very big shark, all showing their very sharp teeth, smiling evily. Rina and Masahiro straight away knew that they are in a bit of trouble.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Rina asked sternly.

"Well Well, if it isn't the Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean." The sea witch smiled evily, "With a human boy."

"Who is this human boy?" The very big shark asked.

"Not really human. If he were, he would have drown by now." A sword nosed shark said.

"Then what is he?" The hammer nosed shark asked.

"A Merman?" The shark demon suggested.

All the sharks then laughed hysterically. Even the sea witch joined the laughter. Masahiro is angry but Rina is furious that they are insulting her boyfriend.

"Say anything insulting about him and I'll make sure you will regret every single word you say." Rina growled in anger.

But the sea witch and her sharks continued to laugh which really tested the patience of the green haired couple. The sea witch then soon stopped laughing and pretty soon, the sharks stopped laughing as well.

"Anyway, jokes aside." The sea witch said before asking, "I'm pretty sure you know why are we there to see you right?"

"Not really." Rina grumbled before thinking, " _First, you take it as a joke but I take it offensively and second, for all the wrong and evil reasons of course._ "

The sea witch giggled a bit before pointing towards Rina before saying menacingly:

"Your voice."

"My...voice?" Rina gasped.

"Yes. Your lovely singing voice."

"Wait. Don't tell me you are gonna..." Masahiro gasped and in a bit of anger.

"Yes boy. We are going to take her lovely singing voice. You see, I have done some research and found out that the main weapon is the singing voice which causes the villains to cover their ears and go crazy."

"And so she plans to do this." The very big shark said, "We are gonna capture all the seven mermaid princesses and take away their lovely singing voices."

"And after that, a new darkness will arrive once again under the sea." The shark demon said.

"When we will attack all the seven kingdoms with ease." The sword nosed shark said.

"And by that time, you and the six others will not be able to defend yourself cause you all will become mute by that time." The hammer nosed shark said and laughed.

The sea witch and her four sharks laughed evily. Rina and Masahiro are in shock and angry. Put in simple: They are gonna take all the seven mermaid princesses' voice and once they do so, they can easily attack their kingdoms because the mermaid princesses would have lost their singing powers by then.

"Damn you!" Rina growled, "You won't dare!"

"Oh yes I dare. Who knows? I can take that boy's voice as well." The sea witch said in which her four sharks cheered but further angered the green haired couple, "Now come on you two. If you come with us willingly, no harm will be done to you and perhaps I can and may spare your kingdom from our attacks."

"Not a chance!" Rina and Masahiro both said angrily.

"Like hell I would give my singing voice to you villains." Rina said in anger, "Also I would definitely not let my kingdom and other kingdom be under your attack as well. You can never ever take our voices ever!"

"Just in short: Your plan won't succeed." Masahiro said.

"Exactly Masahiro. You can say that again."

The sea witch and her four sharks gasped in shock and they are a bit angry.

"So you two refuse to cooperate with us eh?" The sea witch asked before ordering, "Shark with the hammer nose. Beat them up till they are unconscious."

"As you wish." The hammer nosed shark said as he charges towards them.

"Luckily I brought this in case of emergency." Masahiro said slowly to Rina as he took something from his pocket in which Rina saw it.

"I know what you mean." Rina smiled and winked.

Masahiro then took out a beautiful locket and put it around his neck. That beautiful locket is a small green mermaid carrying a small heart of love.

"Come and approach us if you dare." Masahiro dared.

"Oh I'm so coming towards you two." The hammer nosed shark growled as he is nearing them.

The hammer nosed shark is millimeters away towards them when suddenly...

FLASH FLASH FLASH!

It all happened in just a few seconds and the next thing everyone saw is that the hammer nosed shark is crying and covering his eyes.

"AHHHH! MY EYES MY EYES!" The hammer nosed shark cried.

"What's the matter?" Rina teased and taunted a bit, "Need an eye surgery?"

Both she and Masahiro laughed.

"What just happened?!" The sea witch asked in shock.

"The hammer nosed shark is being blinded!" The very big shark said in horror.

"It looks like that boy has some locket weapon around his neck." The shark demon said.

"Uh Oh. Looks like they saw your Mermaid of Love locket." Rina said.

"Not to worry." Masahiro said.

"Taste my magic power!" The sea witch called suddenly which startled the green haired couple but brought them back to attention.

The sea witch then said her magic words and zapped it towards Rina and Masahiro. But then the Mermaid of Love locket made a shield with Rina and Masahiro inside and the magic power just got deflected by it and it's heading towards the sea witch!

"Yikes!" The sea witch shrieked as she ducked but it went towards her hat and has made a hole in it which causes her to go angry, "My hat! What have you done?! You and your annoying locket!"

"Annoying to you but awesome to us!" Rina called.

"Rina. Lets get out of here or else they will attack us even more." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

And so Rina and Masahiro began to swim quickly to escape from the danger zone. The hammer nosed shark, after crying and covering for a few minutes, shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"You're alright?" The very big shark said.

"A bit blurry." The hammer nosed shark said as he rubbed his eyes.

"We must catch them!" The sea witch shouted, "We found the North Atlantic princess first so she's our first target and possibly that boy "

"What about his locket?" The sword nosed shark asked.

"If somehow I can ever get my hands on it, I'm gonna break it into pieces and pieces!"

"Then what are we waiting for?! I could still smell their scent!" The shark demon shouted, "Let's chase them before it's too late!"

"After them! Go! Go! Go!"

And so the sea witch and her four sharks began their chase to capture the green haired couple with the witch and the shark demon leading the way.

* * *

"Okay. This is so not the sea date we were expecting to happen." Rina grumbled a bit, "A sea witch and her four sharks wanting to take mine and other's singing voices."

"Come down Rina. The sooner we can try to take them down, the better." Masahiro said, "We will go around non-stop."

"I really hope so to Masahiro."

"Hey Rina. Looks like we have someone who can help us."

"Who?"

Masahiro then pointed at the big green whale who is approaching them who is none other than...

"Luna!" Rina said happily as she hugged the whale while Masahiro smiled and patted him.

"Hey Luna. How have you been doing?" Masahiro smiled.

Luna made some happy whale voices in which the green haired couple smiled.

"Anyway, that aside, we have got a serious problem here." Masahiro said, "Apparently, there is a witch and her four sharks who plans to take the seven mermaid princesses' singing voices before attacking the kingdoms and Rina is unfortunately the first target since we unluckily ran into them."

Luna is very shocked upon what Masahiro just said.

"So since we ran into you luckily, we need your help to cover us since I am very sure that they are chasing us." Masahiro said.

Luna nodded and made some whale sounds as he approaches to a rock.

"Let's hide between Luna's side and the rock." Masahiro said.

"Roger." Rina smiled as they swam towards their hiding place.

Soon they are at their hiding place, between Luna's side and a rock. Masahiro noticed something and said:

"Rina. Your fins. If you hide vertically, then there's a chance that they could see your fins."

"Huh? Oh!" Rina realized as she quickly changed her hiding position horizontally though on top of Masahiro, "Thanks for that quick notice."

"No problem."

Pretty soon, the sea witch and her four sharks soon arrived on the other side. When they saw Luna, they approached her.

"Uh. Excuse me whale." The sea witch said, "There is a mermaid who has long green hair and eyes and a boy who has the same color except the hair is a bit spiky. Have you seen them? We have no evil intentions in our mind and we wish to congratulate them."

" _What great liars they are._ " Rina thought.

Luna, who immediately realized that they are the ones Masahiro is talking about, sadly shook his head.

"Oh I see." The sea witch said sadly and sighed.

"What now?" The very big shark asked.

"We continue our finding of course. Thank you by the way whale."

Luna nodded as the sea witch and the four sharks left. Masahiro and Rina, who heard everything, sighed in relief.

But that didn't last for long.

The shark demon stopped swimming. The sea witch and the other three sharks looked at him in confusion.

"What's the matter?" The sea witch asked.

"I could still smell their scent." The shark demon said in which the witch and the other three sharks gasped.

"You do? Where?" The hammer nosed shark asked.

"It's coming from..."

The shark demon then turned towards Luna and, after a few seconds, roared:

"That whale is providing cover for the North Atlantic Mermaid Princess and that boy! Their scent is somewhere around him!"

Luna, Masahiro and Rina gasped in shock.

"That demon shark." Rina muttered slowly.

"Is there anywhere to break his scent smelling?" Masahiro asked slowly and sighed.

"Break the nose."

"Then impale that whale, O shark with a sword nose!" The sea witch ordered.

Upon hearing that, Luna is horrified while the green haired couple anger is on a rise upon what they heard.

"They seriously can't think of doing that!" Rina growled.

"On the way!" The sword nosed shark said as he swims fast straight towards Luna.

"Not a chance." Masahiro said as the locket flew away.

The sword nosed shark is heading straight towards Luna when he is stopped by the locket. The sword nosed shark gasped upon recognizing the locket.

"Isn't that...?" The sword nosed shark gasped but then...

FLASH FLASH!

It all happened in just a few seconds and the next thing everyone saw is that the sword nosed shark is crying and covering his eyes.

"MY EYES MY EYES!" The sword nosed shark cried, "I can't see."

"The Mermaid of Love Locket strikes again." Rina smiled as the couple giggled a bit.

"Gah! That annoying locket!" The sea witch growled.

Luna then began to swim and ram the sword fished shark on the body. The sword fished shark, who has his eyes shut, is sent flying towards the sea witch and the other three sharks. They all got collided and crashed into a rock.

"We better get out of here while we have the chance." Rina said as she and Masahiro emerged from their hiding place.

"Yeah." Masahiro said before turning to Luna and asked, "Are you okay?"

Luna nodded.

"Luna, escape quickly while you can." Rina said, "And thanks for covering us."

"Yeah. We will see you again Luna." Masahiro said.

Luna nodded as they quickly went into their separate ways in which Luna went on one side and the couple on another side.

It isn't long till the sea witch and four sharks recovered with the sword fished shark shaking his head and rubbing her eyes.

"Are you alright?" The hammer nosed shark asked.

"I guess so." The sword nosed shark said.

"They had escaped again!" The sea witch said in anger, "Damn that whale and locket!"

"What are we going to do with those two major obstacles?" The very big shark asked.

"It's obvious that they and the whale are swimming together and we are gonna deal with them! If the whale is not with them, then we will deal with him later. Our primary target is that Green Mermaid Princess and that boy with the locket being the very main obstacle! Ooooooooooohh! Just wait till I get my hands on that locket!"

"Agreed." The shark demon said in which the other sharks nodded.

"Any sign of them?"

"The scent is becoming a bit weak."

"Oh No! They must have gone a bit far away by the time we recovered! Swim now! No time to waste, not even a millisecond! Go Go Go!"

And so the sea witch and her four sharks continued their chase, like mad people, to capture the green haired couple with the witch and the shark demon leading the way.

* * *

Masahiro and Rina are breathing heavily after swimming fast all the way just to get away from the villains.

"This...is so...tiring." Masahiro panted a bit.

"Don't worry Masahiro. Maybe they won't find us here." Rina said as she touches her neck.

"I know what you are worried about Rina."

"Thanks Masahiro. It's just that first we got into some Luchia's problems, then the toys attack problem and now a sea witch with a bunch of sharks wanting to take our singing voices."

"Maybe she has done some study on it?"

"I was also thinking of that. We, the mermaid princesses, have used our singing powers to fight off villains for a long time. I am not sure as to how the witch has collected whatever for her study but what's sure is that the witch has got the pattern and that she's going after it. In short: Take our singing voices first, destroy our kingdoms then."

"Maybe I suggest that your kingdom should have a backup plan in case the witch has gotten your voice or else maybe who knows? The witch can attack your kingdom first suddenly and can take your people, *gulps* maybe even my Mom's friends, hostages and she might force you to give up your singing voice in exchange for the release of the hostages."

Rina gasped in awe as she holds Masahiro's hand and said:

"Masahiro. You're a genius! Absolutely genius! Why didn't I think of that before? Thank you."

"It's just my suggestion but your welcome by the way." Masahiro said.

"Well your suggestion is a absolutely must and not only my kingdom, but the others as well."

"Good idea."

"No wonder sometimes you are like Harry Potter."

"What?! You had to bring that up again?"

"I can't help it Masahiro. Yesterday, Kaito and Luchia went to watch a movie and came back telling us with Kaito saying that you might be his twin brother. And Luchia even said that you might be the real one and that you might just be disguising yourself."

"Wait till I get my hands on them!"

Rina couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Anyway, what does this have to do with the problem we are facing right now?" Masahiro asked.

But before Rina could reply, they heard some voices:

"They must be there! I could smell the scent!"

"They won't escape from us this time!"

"I see them! I see them!"

Upon realizing their voices, Masahiro and Rina both gasped in shock and sighed.

"Someone said that 'Villains will never give heroes a break' when I was in my previous elite school." Masahiro said.

"Well whoever said that is absolutely correct." Rina said before growling, "If ever I can get my hands on that shark demon, I'm gonna break his nose so that he won't be able to smell anything!"

"Maybe his ears and arms as well."

"Probably yeah."

"Let's get out of here while we still can."

Rina nodded as they are about to get out from there but...

"Not so fast you two!" A voice called angrily which is none other than the sea witch as she said some magic words and zapped at them.

Luckily, the green haired couple dodged the attack but that blocked them from escaping.

"Darn it! I would have turned them into stones if it hit." The sea witch cursed herself before she and her four sharks slowly descended before looking at Rina and Masahiro and smiling, "So now we meet again."

"You were planning to turn us into stones?!" Rina asked in shock and anger.

"What else I can do? You refuse to cooperate so I have no other choice."

"And why shall we cooperate with you for your evil intentions?" Masahiro asked sternly.

"Exactly." Rina nodded.

"Well then. Take this!" The sea witch shouted.

The sea witch then said her stone turning magic words and zapped at them again with her magic wand. However, once again, the Mermaid of Love Locket jumped into action, creating a shield with Rina and Masahiro inside and deflecting the magic power again and it headed straight towards the sea witch. Luckily, the sea witch and the four sharks avoided the attack.

"Cowards! Over dependent on that stupid locket!" The sea witch shouted and cursed which fueled the anger of the green haired couple.

"What did you just say?" Rina asked as she clenched her fist.

"So you said that did you?" Masahiro asked, even more pissed than Rina, "How about we have a physical fight fair and square with no magic?"

"Wait. Are you..."

"Oh Really?" The sea witch snickered, "You better watch whom you are dealing with cause I know some couple of moves of karate!"

The witch, to the green haired couple's surprise, showed some karate moves in which the four sharks cheered. After a while, she smiled and bowed.

" _Wow. She really does know some karate moves._ " Rina thought.

"Bravo!" The very big shark cheered.

"Your game's definitely up boy." The shark demon said.

"We'll see about that." Masahiro said as he took off his locket from around his neck and gave it to Rina, "Can you keep it for a while?"

"Definitely." Rina said as she holds Masahiro's locket but thinking, " _Masahiro._ "

"You can do this!" The hammer nosed shark cheered.

"Yeah! Beat him to the ground!" The sword nosed shark cheered.

"Well then boy." The sea witch laughed, "Are you ready to get thrashed by me?"

"Ready but not ready to get thrashed." Masahiro said.

The sea witch did her witch like evil laugh as they began circling around, ready to make a move with Rina and the four sharks being the spectators. Rina is watching with a bit of worried expression on her face while the four sharks cheered for the witch.

However, all off a sudden, Masahiro gave a sharp right hook which hit the sea witch right on her face and the witch fell down, knocked out cold. It all happened in just a few seconds. Silence occurred for a moment in which the four sharks are in shock but Rina smiled and raised Masahiro's hand and proclaimed:

"The winner by knockout and your new Sea Champion, coming from the North Atlantic, Masahiro Hamasaki!"

"Thanks." Masahiro smiled as he and Rina then looked at the sharks checking on the witch, "Let's leave quietly before they notice."

"Yeah."

And so Masahiro and Rina swam away quietly without the sharks noticing.

"Is she okay?" The hammer nosed shark asked worriedly.

All off a sudden, the sea witch slowly got up but it didn't take long for her to realize what has happened to her and she is really horrified!

"I...I, all of people, got knocked out by that boy?! That boy?!" The sea witch asked in shock, "This is utter humiliation! I can't believe it!"

"Indeed." The very big shark said.

"And they even left! Why didn't you four chase them?!"

"But we can't just leave you here after you got knocked out cold." The shark demon defended.

Silence occurred for a moment in which the sea witch realized that she can't blame them. After shaking her head, she stood up and declared:

"That's it! This is the last straw! They have tested my patience! Time for a plan and strategy. Once we find them again, we start the plan with full force and no hesitation nor delaying!"

The four sharks nodded.

"Uh. What's the plan?" The sword nosed shark asked curiously.

"This is the plan..." The sea witch said as she began telling about her plan.

* * *

"Masahiro. This repetitive pattern is going on for a while." Rina said, "It's as if we are playing a cat and mouse game with them being cats and us being mice."

"I agree. We can't always go on a defensive side." Masahiro said before smiling, "And I have an idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It might be a bit risky though but I took a notice on that from television shows."

"Well plans can have a risky part."

"Is my locket with you?"

"No worries. Your locket is safely with me."

"Are you ready to hear out the plan?"

"I'm definitely ready."

"Very well. Here's the plan..."

And so Masahiro told Rina about his plan. Rina got a bit surprised about the plan but she's okay with it.

 _22 minutes later:_

"There they are!" A voice called out which startled the green haired couple but they soon realized who it is.

"Get them!" Another voice called out.

Soon the green haired couple turned to see a hammer nosed and a sword nose shark chasing them. They tried to swim away but on the other side, they could see the shark demon and a very big shark blocking their path.

"Uh Uh. No No. Not so fast." The shark demon said.

"You're not gonna escape from us this time." The very big shark said as he shows his big sharp teeth.

"Crap. They must have planned that to block us." Rina said.

"Yeah." Masahiro said.

"HeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHe!" A witch-like laughter voice can be heard.

The green haired couple didn't take long to realize who it is. However, before they could do anything, a rope like object came flying towards Rina and tied her up before pulling her.

"Rina!" Masahiro called out in shock.

Rina is dragged towards beside the sea witch, who then headlocked her before standing up and smiling evily at Masahiro. Soon, the water demon and the very big shark joined the three others.

"Now you have to nowhere to run and nowhere to flee." The witch said before laughing evily.

"Grrr. Why you." Masahiro growled a bit.

The witch then did her evil witch like laughter "HeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHe!".

Rina tried to get herself free but to no avail.

"What's up? Running out of plans boy?" The shark demon taunted in which the villains laughed.

"Yeah. Your game is up 100%." The very big shark said.

"What are you gonna do now?" The hammer nosed shark asked.

"You have already lost. Give up already." The sword nosed shark said.

"That's right. Boy, it seems that all hope is lost for you. The princess is in our hands and any of your action may result in your death and we will take the princess away and after that, take her singing voice away." The sea witch said before doing her evil witch like laughter.

Rina and Masahiro gasped in shock as to what the witch just said with Rina moving again violently, trying to get herself free but again to no avail. Tension is around as silence occurred for a moment.

"Well?" The sea witch asked, waiting to see what Masahiro is going to do.

"Let her go!" Masahiro called which took the sea witch and the four sharks by surprise but then they laughed.

"And why should we release her suddenly?"

Masahiro then takes out the 'Mermaid of Love Locket'.

"If you do so, I'm gonna let you break this!"

The sea witch and the four sharks are super surprised.

"You can't be serious!" Rina called out, "Don't do something stupid!"

"Is he serious?!" The very big shark asked in shock.

"Yeah. You got to be kidding me." The hammer nosed shark said.

"Well, he's doing this out of desperation of course." The sword nosed shark said.

"But it isn't nice? The boy is giving his precious locket." The shark demon taunted a bit and smiled, "Just to rescue the princess."

The other sharks nodded and they laughed. The sea witch thought for a moment before saying:

"Not only that, you must come with us and give up your voice as well. Plus no harm will be done to you two. Deal?"

"Deal." Masahiro said which shocked Rina a bit.

The sea witch then gestured to the shark demon, who nodded and approached Masahiro. Masahiro then handed the 'locket' to him. The shark demon then went towards the sea witch, who checked out the 'locket'. After being satisfied, the sea witch then finally set Rina free. Rina then quickly swam towards Masahiro while the sea witch and the four sharks looks at the 'locket'.

"Masahiro. Why did you have to do this?" Rina asked in a 'sad' face.

"I had no other choice." Masahiro 'apologized', "I'm sorry."

"Oh No."

Then they suddenly heard the evil laughter voices in they turned around to see the sea witch and the four sharks laughing upon looking at the 'locket'.

"Yes. This is the moment I have been waiting for!" The witch laughed evily, "Break this stupid locket into many many pieces!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" The shark demon asked, "Let's break it!"

The others nodded as the sea witch began the process by smashing the 'locket' on a rock very hardly. The others took turns with the sharks breaking the 'locket' into pieces with their sharp teeth. After a while, they could see the the 'locket' being broken into thousands of pieces. Then they laughed evily with the sea witch doing the hysterical crazy laughter.

"Ha Ha! Look at it!" The very big shark laughed, "It's all in dust."

"Rest In Peace Locket." The hammer nosed shark said before laughing, "We won't miss you!"

"Except that boy and the princess of course." The sword nosed shark said, "Oh I bet they are clinging in fear now now that the boy's locket is in pieces!"

"Indeed." The witch said.

After a few seconds, the villains then turned their attention to Rina and Masahiro.

"Well then. Shall we get going to our base as part of the deal?" The sea witch asked.

"No?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"WHAT?!" The sea witch and the four sharks are in shock and their anger level is on the rise.

"What do you mean no?!" The very big shark asked angrily, "As part of the deal, you and the princess are suppose to come with us after we break your locket."

"Don't think of trying to do any tricks!" The hammer nosed shark sternly warned.

"But it's possible to change our minds." Rina said, "So a No is a No."

"You have absolutely no idea what you two are getting yourself into!" The shark demon said angrily.

"Yeah. Especially with the locket which is now gone into pieces and dust." The sword nosed shark said.

"That's right!" The sea witch said as she lifted her magic wand, "Since you have broken the second part of our deal and given that your main weapon, the locket, is gone, you leave me no choice but to turn you both into stones and do the painful process of taking your voices. SO DO YOUR LAST SCREAMS! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

And with that said, the sea witch said her magic words of turning anything into stone and pointed the magic wand at the green haired couple and the stone-turning magic then zapped towards Rina and Masahiro.

However, much to the villains shock, it somehow got deflected and it is heading towards the villains. They dodged it but they are in total shock!

"Impossible!" The sea witch said in shock.

"Yeah." The very big shark said, "He doesn't have the locket. It's been broken into pieces!"

"Oh. Is that so?" Masahiro asked smiling, as he shows off his REAL Mermaid of Love Locket which shocked the villains.

"But that's the same one we have broken!" The hammer nose shark said in shock.

"How did it come back?!" The sword nosed shark asked in shock.

"Why not you look at the one you have broken?" Rina asked.

The villains thought for a moment before going to the rock where they smashed the 'locket'. The sea witch said the magic words which brought the 'locket' into pieces together. After doing so, they looked at the 'locket' again and when they discovered something, they are SHELL-SHOCKED.

The small heart on the locket isn't a full small heart! 95% of the small heart is there and 5% is not!

Upon seeing the shock reaction of the villains, Rina and Masahiro smiled at each other.

"Seen this hostage thing and do whatever it takes to have her release thing a couple of times in televisions." Masahiro smiled and smirked.

"Brilliant idea Masahiro." Rina winked back.

"This...This is fake!" The sword nosed shark said in shock.

"Yeah. That 5% of the small heart is not there!" The hammer nosed shark said in shock.

"How can I not notice this?!" The shark demon asked in shock, "Damn it! Damn it!"

"So this could mean..." The very big shark asked in shock.

"You! You!" The sea witch said angrily as she turned towards Rina and Masahiro, "You tricked us into us thinking that you have given the real one!"

"And you fell for it unfortunately." Masahiro chuckled a bit, "What fun."

"Curse you two! Curse you two for eternity!"

"Well we will see who is really cursed." Rina smirked, "When I do this."

The sea witch and the four sharks are like "Eh?" but then Rina being to transform.

"Green Pearl Voice!" Rina proclaimed.

And with that said, she transformed into her first idol form.

"So back to singing eh?" Masahiro asked smiling.

"Yeah. It's been a while." Rina smiled and winked.

But then the sea witch and the four sharks soon laughed out loud.

"Ha Ha! Only you singing? Against the five of us?!" The sea witch asked while she continues to laugh, "That is Super Impossible you know."

"She is not the only one." A voice said which caught by the surprise.

"Who...Who said that?!" The very big shark asked.

"Yeah. Where are you?!" The sword nosed shark growled.

"Did you, boy, say that?" The hammer nosed shark asked.

"I didn't say anything." Masahiro said.

"True. He didn't say anything." Another voice said, "But you five are in a world of big trouble now!"

"It's regretting time for you five for ruining the moment!" The third voice said in a bit of anger.

"Alright then. Come on out and show yourself!" The shark demon dared.

"Or else, I will zap each and every of you into smiterins!" The sea witch said.

The villains looked around for a while but then...

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

Soon the three voices appeared beside Rina. Guess who they are? None other than Luchia, the Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific who is in her first idol form, Hanon, the Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic who is also in her first idol form, and Naoki, the former Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic whom Rina succeeded and is Masahiro's mother who is in her original idol form.

The sea witch and the four sharks are in shock but what's more shocking is...

"Two North Atlantic Mermaid Princesses?!" The sea witch asked in shock, "Two?!"

"Yeah. That's not right." The very big shark said, "That's impossible."

"Well that is none of your concern." Naoki said.

"Yeah. In fact, I can have 5 current mermaid princesses in my kingdom if I can!" Luchia said sternly in which the villains gasped.

"Damn you!" The hammer nosed shark said.

"Damn us? It will be you who will be damned." Hanon said before saying angrily, "And you will so pay for nearly ruining the lover's moments just when they are enjoying themselves."

Rina blushed a bit.

"Let's go girls." Luchia said before asking, "You Ready Rina?"

"Uh...Yeah." Rina quickly said before proclaiming, "It's payback time!"

And so the three current mermaid princesses then transformed into their second idol form. Once they did, they are in their second idol form. They then looked at Naoki.

"Sorry that you couldn't get to transform with us into the second idol form." Luchia said sadly.

"Hey. That's okay." Naoki smiled, "I'm fine with my original idol form."

"Let's talk after we deal with the villains first." Rina said.

The others nodded before facing the sea witch and the four sharks, who are sweating like hell and gulped.

"So then. Care to explain what have you five been doing all this time before we arrived?" Luchia asked.

Silence then occurred for a moment.

"Uh...what do we now?" The sword nosed shark asked.

"The only option left is..." The sea witch said before crying out loud, "REETRRRRREEEAAATTTTT!"

In panic, the sea witch and the four sharks attempt to flee but then on the other side is Masahiro with his Mermaid of Love Locket, ready to blind them.

"Uh Uh Huh. Not so fast." Masahiro said, "You can't away that easily."

Oh Great. Just great for the sea witch and the four sharks. On one side is the three current mermaid princesses and one former mermaid princess and on the another side is Masahiro with his locket.

"Curse you boy!" The shark demon growled, "Curse you for eternity! I bet you must have some relation with the princesses!"

"Yeah! It's because of your stupid plan and your stupid locket that we are in this situation! Thank you very much sarcastically!" The witch shouted angrily.

"I'll explain what he did a bit later." Rina said slowly in which Luchia, Hanon and Naoki nodded before looking at the villains.

"Enough!" Naoki called out angrily which caught the villains attention, "How dare you call him stupid!"

"Yeah. Now that you are gonna pay for that as well." Hanon said angrily in which the sea witch gasped and gulped.

"Let's not waste anymore time." Luchia said before saying happily, "Yosh! It's time for the..."

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!" The three current mermaid princesses and one former mermaid princess proclaimed happily.

"Cover your ears quick!" The sea witch cried out as she and the four sharks covered their ears in their hopeless situation.

The three current mermaid princesses and one former mermaid princess then began to sing:

 _ **Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo**_

 _ **Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni**_

"AH! STOP THIS DAMN ANNOYING SONG ALREADY!" The shark demon cried out as he is receiving the pain.

"EEEEEPPP!" The sea witch cried out as she too is receiving the pain.

 _ **Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni**_

 _ **Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau**_

"Liking the song?" Masahiro smiled.

"Like Hell No!" The hammer nosed shark cried out as he is moving around crazily.

"How long it is gonna last?!" The sword nosed shark cried out as he is receiving the pain.

 _ **Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku**_

 _ **Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku**_

 _ **Ima koso, ima koso**_

"MUMMY!" The very big shark cried like a baby as he is receiving the pain.

 _ **Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY**_

The sword nosed shark is moving around so crazily that he didn't notice that he is heading towards a rock. By the time he realizes it, it is too late as he went straight towards the rock and his sword nosed just went there and it got zig-zagged and bended a bit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sword nosed shark screamed in pain.

 _ **Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu**_

 _ **Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite**_

" _If only that boy wasn't there for her_." The sea witch thought as she is covering her ears but is still receiving the pain.

 _ **Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara**_

 _ **Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni**_

"Love Shower Pitch!" The three current mermaid princesses and one former mermaid princess said as they winked and sent a love heart each right straight to the sea witch and the four sharks.

"NOOOOOO!" The sea witch and the four sharks screamed.

"Encore wa ika ga?"

"No! Not in a trillion years!" The sea witch cried and shouted.

"Hey sword nosed. Are you okay?" The hammer nosed shark asked in shock.

"No I'm not!" The sword nosed shark cried out as he is crying in pain over his broken sword nose.

"What do we do now?" The very big shark asked in panic.

"Our best option is to retreat now unfortunately." The shark demon said.

"I see." The sea witch sighed before ordering, "Let's scram now!"

The four sharks nodded with the hammer nosed shark helping the sword nosed shark, who is still crying in pain. Masahiro soon joined the three current mermaid princesses and one former mermaid princess. Before the sea witch is about to leave, she turned towards them and said angrily:

"I'll get you for this you mermaid princesses faggots! Same goes to that faggot boy!"

"WHAT?!" The three current mermaid princesses and one former mermaid princess asked angrily as they quickly swam towards the sea witch in a flash and the 'Duh Duh Duh Duuuuhhhh!' sound tune is being played out.

The sea witch then could see the princesses' eyes burning in angry flames and they are ready to give the sea witch a beat down of her life.

"Uh Oh." The sea witch gulped, regretting about she said just now before.

"What did you just call us?" Luchia asked angrily, "Faggots?!"

"How dare you say that to us especially after what you just received?" Hanon asked angrily, cracking her knuckles.

"This is your biggest punishment you are gonna receive now!" Rina said angrily, "Especially nearly ruining my time with him!"

"And calling him faggot as well!" Naoki said angrily, "Time to receive this!"

"Wait! We can get to an understanding!" The sea witch cried out.

But it is too late. The mermaid princesses pounced on the sea witch and the sea witch got beaten, smashed, punched and kicked but the most beating the sea witch got is from Rina and Naoki, who nearly broke the sea witches' arm. After beating the sea witch up, they threw her to the four sharks, who are in total shock!

"Oh No! They even know how to punch and kick!" The very big shark said in panic.

"They are very dangerous." The hammer nosed shark cried out.

"What now? Ouch!" The sword nosed shark cried out on the pain.

"Best to leave for now before things can get any worse for us." The shark demon said.

The other sharks nodded as they retreated with the very big shark carrying the beaten sea witch. The three current mermaid princess which are Luchia, Hanon and Rina, one former mermaid princess which is Naoki, and Masahiro watched them leave till they disappeared and are no longer seen.

Once they are no longer seen, Luchia, Hanon and Naoki looked at the green hair couple with sad faces.

"Rina. Hamasaki-san. We're sorry that this had to happen during your sea date." Luchia said sadly.

"I hope that both of you are alright." Hanon said.

"Yeah. We are alright and it's okay." Rina smiled, "Though during that time, it was Masahiro who did the guiding and I just followed him."

"Arigato Hamasaki-san." Both Luchia and Hanon said quickly which caught Masahiro by surprise.

"Whoa. Slow down you two." Masahiro said in which Rina and Naoki couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"By the way I wanted to ask this after we were done dealing with them." Hanon said before asking, "Naoki. Is this your only idol form you have all through your life even when you were the princess as well?"

"Yep." Naoki nodded in which the others are in awe before asking, "Oh. Rina said that my son made a plan that brought the villains to their defeat. So Masahiro my boy, what plan did you make?"

"Well Mom. First of all, I'm pretty sure that you have seen in some shows or movies that the girl gets captured and the villains demand something and the boy might have no choice but to give in to save the girl's life and so on?" Masahiro asked.

Luchia, Hanon and Naoki thought for a moment before Hanon realized it.

"Ah yes. It's true in many shows and movies that I watched and possibly on fairy tales." Hanon said happily.

"Exactly. Now look at the 'locket' that's on the rock." Masahiro said.

Luchia then swam to get the 'locket', which is left lying on the rock ever since the witch brought it back to pieces. She took it, swam towards the others and examined it.

"Is that the Mermaid of Love Locket?" Luchia gasped.

"That's fake." Rina said which caught Luchia and Hanon by surprise, "The 5% part of the small heart part is not there."

"The real one is right here." Masahiro said as he showed the real locket in which it glowed green a bit.

"I had that feeling. Otherwise, why would you come from the other side to block their escape?" Naoki asked in which Rina nodded.

"So...with all this. What was Hamasaki-san's plan?" Hanon asked in a bit of confusion.

Rina took a breathe before she smiled and said:

"Masahiro made a plan in which it was a bit of a risky one. I called Aqua Regina-sama, as it says in Law No.72 that I can, and explained our problem in which she responded by giving the fake locket which is now in Luchia's hands."

"Then a risky part came in which if the villains made their move and if I get captured, then he will have to plea to let me go and the villains will demand the locket cause during them chasing us, Masahiro's locket was the main obstacle blocking their path. So all he had to do was to give the fake one..."

"What actually happened Rina?" Hanon asked curiously, "Sorry for the interruption."

"It's alright. What happened really was that the witch did capture me and I was trapped. Masahiro promised that he will hand over that 'locket' to them and promise to come with them in exchange of me being released. So he gave the fake one and they, thinking that it was the real one, released me and broke it into pieces. We then refused to come along with them in which the witch responded with her magic powers but it got deflected by the real locket's shield. Being confused, the witch brought the 'locket' back into pieces together and after looking again, they realized that..."

"That it's fake and they fell for it!" Luchia said in awe, "They thought that Hamasaki-san gave the real one but, in reality, the real Mermaid of Love Locket was and is still with him all along."

"Yep Luchia-chan and you know what happens next." Masahiro said in which Luchia and Hanon nodded happily.

"Wow! Just Wow!" Hanon said in awe.

"You sure are clever sometimes." Naoki said happily as she hugged her son.

"Uh Mom. In front of the girls?" Masahiro asked in a bit of embarrassment upon seeing Luchia and Hanon giggling.

Naoki soon realized it after sometime and let him go. Both she and Rina smiled at Masahiro.

"Potter-san will be so proud of you." Luchia said happily in which Masahiro gasped, Hanon laughed while Rina and Naoki chuckled.

"Why Luchia-chan? Why?" Masahiro asked with a big sigh.

"Oh come on Hamasaki-san. It's true. Me and Kaito went to watch a movie featuring him and after watching it, I can't help but think that you might be the real one who is in the disguise of Hamasaki-san."

"And Kaito said that you must certainly be his twin brother." Hanon said happily before asking in excitement, "Is he still around? Can I have his mobile number and email?"

"Oh by the way, do you know who the mystery figure is?" Luchia asked in excitement in which Masahiro gasped.

"Yeah right. As if I have it and know who the mysterious figure is." Masahiro said in which the others chuckled a bit before Masahiro has an idea, "Well then Luchia-chan. What about you being pregnant?"

This time, it is Luchia's turn to gasp while the others laughed out loud.

"Oh Yeah Luchia. Have you and Kaito been discussing about kids?" Hanon asked and teased.

"It was just a joke." Luchia whined.

"The joke that has gone viral." Masahiro teased.

"From the way you said it at school, it was like you are actually pregnant." Naoki said and chuckled a bit in which Luchia gasped.

"Why Hamasaki-san? Why?" Luchia cried and whined.

"Simple: Counter-Attack. Right?" Rina asked smiling and winked.

"Yep." Masahiro winked back, "Maybe we should spread the news to the North Pacific Kingdom."

"Oooohhhh!" Hanon, Naoki and Rina said in awe while Luchia gasped even more.

"Ah yes. We should tell about this." Hanon said happily, "They are gonna be so happy when they hear the news."

"Don't worry Masahiro. I shall be honored to do." Rina smiled.

"Same here." Naoki smiled.

"You... won't dare." Luchia pouted.

"Oh Yes we dare." Hanon, Rina and Naoki said in a funny evil way.

And so they continued to laugh and tease at Luchia's pregnant joke in which Luchia continued to deny, whine and pout. After a while, Naoki asked Rina as to why the villains chased them in which Rina said that she will tell them later. Realizing that they couldn't enjoy themselves because of the witch and the four sharks, Luchia, Hanon and Naoki decided to ask her later at Pearl Piari and give the green haired couple the space they wanted. They wished Rina and Masahiro good luck before they swam away till they are no longer seen.

"Well then Rina. Shall we do what we were suppose to do before those villains interrupted?" Masahiro asked smiling, offering Rina his hand.

"Yes. Finally, we can enjoy ourselves." Rina smiled back as she holds his hand.

And so Rina and Masahiro began to continue to enjoy their wonderful sea date.

* * *

 _3 hours later_

 _Beach:_

Rina and Masahiro looked at the Green Night Sky for a while.

"That sure was fun wasn't it?" Masahiro asked smiling.

"Yeah. It sure was." Rina smiled.

They are enjoying themselves for a while before Masahiro sighed a bit.

"What's the matter Masahiro?" Rina asked.

"It's just that, I doubt that it's the last time we will see the sea witch and her four sharks cause from the looks of their faces and their plan, they seem to be really serious." Masahiro said.

"Hey don't worry Masahiro. If they come, we will sing and they will fly away and maybe, I can make a plan which can look like your plan so that we can fool them first."

"I doubt that they will fall for it next time given given what had happened."

"I don't doubt it."

Masahiro and Rina laughed at each other a bit before seeing the Green Night Sky.

"You are going to tell them right?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah of course." Rina said, "But not right now cause I'm really tired."

"Same here. Backup plan?"

"Thanks for the reminder again."

They then looked at the Green Night Sky. Rina said something slowly in which Masahiro couldn't hear. He then turned around and Rina suddenly gave him a kiss on his lips, much to Masahiro's surprise. They are like that for a few minutes before Rina let him go.

"Since...Since when did you act like that?" Masahiro asked in surprise.

"Well...for tonight?" Rina asked and winked.

Silence occurred for a moment before both of them laughed a bit and hugged each other. After enjoying themselves for a while at the beach, the green haired couple then stood up.

"Well I better go now Masahiro. The others in Pearl Piari are certainly gonna be worried about me." Rina said before smiling, "But I had a really great time and that will be the moment I definitely would not forget."

"Same here Rina." Masahiro smiled as he took out the locket from around his neck in which everything came back to its normal colour again after a few minutes before putting it back into his pocket, "Same here."

"Well then. It's late now so see you at school then I guess?"

"Yeah. See you later."

And so after they waved each other goodbye, they went into their separate ways.

 **Me: Yep and that's the end of the first one-shot of 2017.**

 ***Luchia, Hanon and Seira then soon hold their hands on their necks.***

 **Me *sweatdropping*: Uh. What are you doing?**

 **Luchia: Protecting our singing voices. That's what.**

 **Hanon *gulping*: I hope we don't end up like what happened to a mermaid name Ariel when she...**

 **Seira *whining*: Don't say that! I'm having nightmares already.**

 **Rina: But it seems like you are chocking yourself.**

 **Luchia, Hanon and Seira *whining*: Save your voice.**

 ***Everyone sweatdropped.***

 **Kaito: So anywhere. What's next?**

 **Me: Another one-shot will be on the way next week...or maybe the next week and half. It depends.**

 **Masahiro: Cool.**

 **Me: Well then. Having said that, see you soon everybody.**

 **Rina *smiling*: And until then, support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 ***Some laughter sounds from the room can be heard which are none other than Kazama and Hotoshi which caught our attention.***

 **Kaito: What are they laughing about?**

 **Luchia: Don't know but they are watching something really funny.**

 **Seira: Let's go check it out.**

 **Me: I agree.**

 ***And so Luchia, Kaito, Hanon, Rina and Masahiro went to the room where Kazama and Hotoshi are there.***

 **Me: Once again, A Late Happy New Year everybody. See you again soon.**

 ***I then went to the room.***


End file.
